


Just A Little More

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anasteemaphilia, Attraction to Height Differences, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gentle Sexual Coercion, Inexperienced Scorpius, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Teddy, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Teddy likes them young and inexperienced. Scorpius Malfoy fits the bill, and Teddy knows just how to get what he wants.





	Just A Little More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> Written for my first bi-monthly Daily Deviant posting in May 2017 and also a birthday gift for Miss Guini ♥
> 
> [Read on Insane Journal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/696397.html#cutid1).  
> [Read on Dreamwidth](http://llaeyro.dreamwidth.org/70180.html).  
> [Read on Livejournal](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/72547.html).

The club thrummed with energy. The pulse of the lights, hypnotising and almost disorientating. The beat of the base, reverberating through the floor. The rhythm of undulating bodies, slackened by alcohol, loose of inhibitions. Teddy loved it.

He’d developed quite the little routine in this place. Once a week, or sometimes twice, he’d come down with Sammy. They’d amassed enough of a group now that there was always a few people for them to join. They would hang around, sit if the opportunity arose, drink, chat and Teddy would watch. Assess. Plan.

And then pounce.

“If you’re going, bugger off then.”

“What?” Teddy asked, turning sharply towards Sammy’s voice in his ear.

“Go ask him, get rejected and then maybe we can actually hold your attention for an entire conversation.”

Teddy laughed. “You don’t even know which one.”

“That one.” Sammy pointed towards the dance floor. “The blond twink. You always go for the twinkiest twink, and that one’s so green, you could probably roll him up and smoke him.” He wasn’t wrong. Teddy found there was something irresistibly sexy about a guy with a certain nervous naivety about him. They were so easy to please, so grateful.

“I’ve told you before, I don’t want to hear about the kinky shit you get up to.”

“Well,” Sammy grinned, “You’ve got to learn about the big wide world of possibilities _somehow_ , and you’re never going to do it fucking the likes of him.”

Teddy downed his drink, standing as he placed the glass firmly on the table. “It’s a sacrifice I’ll happily make. Over and over again.” With a wink, he sauntered towards the dance floor. 

Many eyes turned on him as he approached — most hopeful, some familiar — but Teddy kept his gaze fixed on his prize. Perhaps he should have admitted to Sammy that he already knew the kid. He was pretty sure the fact would aid his chances, at least a little, but he could do without any additional judgement. He pushed a very drunk, dancing bloke aside and stood in front of Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius looked up at him, recognition evident on his smiling face. He leant over to the friend he had been dancing with, shouting and gesturing, but they were too close to the music. Teddy just waited until they gave up and looked at him again, both seeming a little unsure. He waved away the friend, who reluctantly shared a look with Scorpius before departing at his nod. Teddy gave a quick glance over to the table where Sammy still sat, content to see Jay making a beeline for the boy. He was like a vulture, always swooping in on Teddy’s scraps, not that Teddy minded. Well-meaning friends had often scuppered his evening plans, so if Jay could keep them occupied, all the better.

Scorpius’s lips were moving. He seemed rather disappointed and put-out when Teddy held his hand to his ear and shook his head. Scorpius started looking around the club, probably for his mate, for a way out. Teddy placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention and started to dance, swinging his hips to the music. Scorpius chewed on his lip as he looked up at Teddy. He looked small, sweet, gorgeous — just the way Teddy liked them. He gave the kid an easy smile and offered out his hand. After a short pause, Scorpius took it, and they danced.

Scorpius wasn’t exactly a natural dancer. Teddy had been watching him all night as alcohol loosened his wooden limbs, as his confidence grew, but it was still obvious he didn’t really know what to do with his body. They moved to the music and Teddy gradually worked closer. His hands wandered, from elbow, to shoulders, to waist, to hips. A song came on with an odd beat, and Teddy knew it was best to cut and run before Scorpius started feeling uncomfortable. He inclined his head towards the door, and Scorpius nodded, falling into step behind him.

They stepped out into the cooler air of the night, ears still ringing from the heavy bass. It was quiet. The club was on a side street, which meant few passers-by. It was just the bouncers, a couple of smokers and a small group dealing with a mate who had clearly had too much to drink.

“What are we doing out here?” Scorpius asked, wrapping his arms around himself for warmth. Teddy ran his hands firmly up and down over Scorpius’s scrawny biceps.

“It’s too noisy in there, impossible to talk,” Teddy lied, stepping closer.

“Oh,” Scorpius replied, neck craning to look up at Teddy. Being so tall could be a pain at times, but Teddy did love to tower over a younger man. He loved making them creep up onto their tiptoes and being able to gather them up in his arms. For the most part, they didn’t seem to mind it either.

Teddy’s hand came up to cup Scorpius’s jaw as he bent down and kissed him. He was as inexperienced as Teddy had expected, teeth catching against Teddy’s lip, gasping in surprise when he felt the wet swipe of Teddy’s tongue. Teddy’s cock started to twitch in interest just at the thought of being the first to show Scorpius how good he can feel, in the right hands.

His arms encircled Scorpius’s waist, pulling him closer, kissing him slowly, deeply. Scorpius pulled away breathless, forehead resting against Teddy’s shoulder.

“How about we head back to mine?” Teddy purred in his ear, kissing along his jaw before pulling back to look down at him.

“What for?” Scorpius asked, looking up nervously. Teddy stifled his chuckle. The kid was adorable.

“What do you think?” He smirked, hand on Scorpius’s lower back slowly drifting south. A sharp intake of breath and Scorpius straightened up.

“I—haven’t, I don’t… That’s a bit fast.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Teddy reassured, stilling his hands. “We can just do more of this somewhere quieter, without an audience. We don’t have to go further if you don’t want to.”

“Uh… Okay,” Scorpius said uncertainly.

“Brilliant.” Teddy grinned and Apparated them to his bedsit.

They landed with a bit of a bump and when Teddy regained his balance, Scorpius was propped against his chest, scowling at him.

“You could have warned me,” he grumbled, pushing off of Teddy and straightening out his clothes. “Are you even alright to Apparate?”

“Got us here in one piece, didn’t I?” He’d only had a few drinks. Well, a few more than you were supposed to have, but he could handle it.

Scorpius was looking around the room. Teddy didn’t live there, although he’d never let a potential lay know that. He stayed over enough that it looked lived in. He always brought the inexperienced ones here. Moving things to the bedroom couldn’t seem like such a big deal when the bed, kitchen, sofa and front door were all in the same room.

“Wow, you live in a box.”

Teddy shrugged and led Scorpius by the hand to the sofa, nearer the bed. “Well, it’s just for now. Until I can afford something nicer.”

Scorpius nodded and let Teddy pull him down onto the sofa, straddling his lap. It made them almost the same height, shifting the power a little. As expected, Scorpius started to relax. His hands moved easier up Teddy’s arms and across his shoulders. His kisses became bolder, dirtier, and when Teddy’s hands stroked up his thighs, barely brushing Scorpius’s hard cock through his trousers, Scorpius moaned into Teddy’s mouth. Teddy smiled into the kiss, trying to pull away but Scorpius followed. With a chuckle, he managed to kiss his way along Scorpius’s jaw, down his neck, back up to his ear.

“I want to make you feel good,” he whispered, hands going up to Scorpius’s hips and round, cupping his arse. Scorpius bucked forward slightly before rocking back into Teddy’s hands, turning his head, easing Teddy’s access to his neck. “Tell me what you want.”

“I — I don’t know. I shouldn’t be here, I should go.” He’d stilled, but he wasn’t trying to leave, as such.

“Am I not making you feel good, Scorpius?”

“Of course you are,” he said on a soft moan.

“Good. Then we’ll just take it one step at a time, yeah?”

“O-okay.”

Teddy pulled him into a long kiss while he worked out the best way to play things. He moved his hands up a little, insinuating his fingers just under the hem of Scorpius’s shirt, grazing lightly against bare skin.

“Want to take your shirt off?”

He bit his lip before nodding, but then reached out for Teddy’s top. “You first.”

Teddy pushed away from the back of the sofa, raising his arms for Scorpius to pull his t-shirt off. Scorpius paused, t-shirt in hand, seemingly unsure what to do with it as he stared at Teddy’s chest. Teddy took the top and dropped it beside the sofa, pulling Scorpius in for a kiss before undoing his buttons. Teddy kept kissing him, distracting him, as he slipped Scorpius’s shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Scorpius hummed encouragingly as Teddy’s hands explored his skin, cataloguing the gasps and twitches as his fingers skated over sensitive ribs and nipples.

Teddy rested his hands on the very top of Scorpius’s thighs, carefully not touching his cock. “Can I touch you?”

“I — Um… No. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Teddy said, looking him in the eye sincerely. “I’m enjoying being with you.”

Scorpius came to him that time, leaning forward, tongue cautiously exploring Teddy’s mouth.

“Can I touch myself?” Teddy asked coyly, and Scorpius looked distinctly caught off-guard by the question.

“Er, sure, I guess.”

Teddy worked his hand carefully between them, rubbing himself lightly through his trousers. He moaned into Scorpius’s mouth and the boy’s kisses became more urgent, desperate.

“This is a little awkward.” Teddy gestured to the space between them, to his trousers. “Can I… get it out, maybe?” That thoughtful lip-chewing again, then Scorpius nodded, sliding off of Teddy’s lap to sit beside him on the sofa. Teddy quickly slipped off his trousers, morphing his cock to be a little slimmer and less intimidating before lowering the waistband of his pants just enough to pull it out. He rested his head back on the sofa and moaned theatrically as he started to wank slowly, aware of Scorpius’s increasingly heavy breathing next to him. He turned his head, and Scorpius’s lips were there, hungry and wanting. When Scorpius started making tiny little moans, Teddy chanced a peek and saw he’d worked a hand into his pants.

“Take it out,” Teddy muttered against his lips, trying to control a grin when Scorpius hurried to obey. He made it difficult for himself, trying to get his cock out without pushing down his trousers. He blushed, mumbling apologies and kicking them off altogether. He forgot about his socks, pulling his slender cock out without removing his pants. Teddy hummed his approval as Scorpius began to touch himself, Teddy’s palm soothing confidently up and down Scorpius’s thigh.

“Fuck, you look good.” Teddy kissed him again, expertly blending the new and scary with the comfortable and familiar. “Can I touch it?”

Scorpius started to pull away. “Ted, I—”

“It’s fine,” he interrupted, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to push you, I just want you to enjoy this. It’s fine to say no and we’ll just carry on as we are. Okay?”

He let out a relieved breath and smiled. “Yeah, okay.” 

Teddy began to stroke his cock again and, for a while, Scorpius just watched. He kept it slow, running his thumb across the tip, twisting at the head, moaning softly. It startled Teddy a little when Scorpius spoke again.

“Can… Can I—” His hand twitched towards Teddy, as if about to reach out, his eyes flicking from Teddy’s face to his cock.

“You can do anything you want,” Teddy cut in, letting go of his cock. “But you don’t have to.”

“I’d like to.” And Scorpius did reach out then, tentative fingers closing around Teddy’s length. Teddy gave a deep, encouraging moan and Scorpius started to move his hand up and down.

“Mm, that feels nice,” Teddy commented. Encourage but leave room for improvement, that’s what Teddy was always striving to do. Scorpius ran his thumb over the head, as he’d seen Teddy do, then slowly pulled his hand away, examining the wetness there.

Before Scorpius could protest, Teddy took hold of his hand and closed his lips around Scorpius’s thumb. He sucked and licked, flicking his tongue suggestively, eyes locked on Scorpius’s surprised ones. Teddy kissed along the side of Scorpius’s thumb to his wrist, sucking at his pulse point.

“Can you,” Scorpius started, before clearing his throat. “D’you want to do that somewhere else?” Colour rushed to his cheeks but he didn’t look away, although it seemed to take some effort.

“Anywhere in particular?” Teddy teased with a knowing smirk.

“My dick.” The two simple words tumbled out in a rush. Adorable.

“You want me to suck your dick?” Teddy didn’t much care for that word. He’d rather say cock, but he’d learnt to pander to his lovers. Using the words they used helped to stop him from coming on too strong.

“I mean, if you want to.”

“I’d love to.” Teddy’s grin was positively feral as he slid to the floor and positioned himself between Scorpius’s knees. Scorpius’s fingers dug into the sofa cushion beneath him as Teddy slowly licked at his shaft, working his way slowly up to the sensitive head. He kissed it first, gave it a few licks before sealing his lips around it, tongue dancing across the slit. He watched Scorpius throw his head back, arching and lightly thrusting up into Teddy’s mouth. Teddy knew it wouldn’t take long. He brought up a hand to fondle Scorpius’s balls as he slid his lips all the way down his length. A surprised ‘oh’ was all the warning Teddy had before Scorpius came.

Teddy didn’t waste any time. He scooped up the dazed and pliant Scorpius, draping him face down over the end of the bed and grabbing the lube. He quickly smoothed a dollop over his own cock, leaning over Scorpius with a hand on the bed beside his head.

“What are you—” Scorpius mumbled into the sheets. When Teddy’s cock nudged at the crease between his thighs and buttocks, Scorpius tensed up. “Ted, no, I—”

“Shh, sweetheart. It’s okay. I’m not going to do anything.” He smoothed down Scorpius’s hair, kissing between his shoulder blades. “I just want to stick my dick between your legs, that’s all. It’ll feel so good for me, almost like I’m fucking you. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?” Scorpius relaxed beneath him. “That’s it,” he encouraged, guiding his cock between Scorpius’s thighs, brushing between his cheeks. “Put your legs together for me, baby. Yeah, just like that.” He thrust shallowly, paying close attention to the soft little gasps spilling from Scorpius’s kiss-bruised lips. It felt good, but it wouldn’t be enough.

Teddy pushed himself up a little, shifting his weight back to his feet. His hands kneaded at Scorpius’s arse cheeks, thumbs gently pulling them apart. He looked down, watching his cock disappear between pale thighs. He could see Scorpius’s tightly furled little pucker, so untouched and tempting. He swiped a finger against Scorpius’s thigh, gathering up a little lube and rubbing softly across his hole. Scorpius cried out in surprise, bucking up into Teddy’s touch.

“Ted, don’t,” he gasped, sounding breathless. He was probably hard again already, if the way he was thrusting against the sheets was any indication.

“I won’t put it in unless you want me to,” he assured, tracing around the edge of Scorpius’s hole with his finger. Scorpius moaned. “I can stop, if you want me to.” He moved his finger away and Scorpius gave a plaintive cry.

“No,” he said, muffled by the sheets.

“It feels good, right?”

Scorpius turned his head to the side, half looking at Teddy. He nodded.

“It feels even better with a tongue. Or a cock.”

Scorpius moaned again, thighs clenching around Teddy’s cock as he ground down against the mattress.

“Do you want to know what it feels like?” Teddy asked, already withdrawing his cock from the snug channel of Scorpius’s thighs.

“Ted—” Scorpius tried, sounding nervous.

“I’ll just rub it, just like I did with my finger, yeah?” He slid his cock between Scorpius’s cheeks, nudging against his hole.

“Oh, fuck.”

“Mm, you like that sweetheart?” Scorpius didn’t answer, but with his fingers tangled in the sheets and the way his hips were moving, he didn’t really need to. “Fuck, I’m so close. Wish I could come inside that sweet arse.” Scorpius made a choked out sob of a sound. It could have been the desperate need to come. It could have been something else.

“No,” he whispered between moans.

“What if it’s just the tip? I won’t put it in, just…” Teddy took hold of his cock, pressing the tip carefully against Scorpius’s pucker. Scorpius didn’t reply, he just continued to gasp and moan and rub himself off on the bed. Teddy nudged forward, giving just a little bit of pressure and Scorpius started to open up for him, just a little. It was just the tip, barely anything, but it was enough. Teddy ran his fist along his length, squeezing hard and stroking fast until he came, watching his come trickle out of Scorpius’s perfect little virgin arse.

Scorpius tensed and stilled beneath him with a cry, shaking as he came a second time. Teddy stood up chuckling, tucking himself back into his pants, not caring about the mess. Scorpius rolled onto his back, panting up at the ceiling and looking rather stunned.

“Hey, kid,” Teddy called over from the dresser, pouring himself a whisky. “You alright to get home or need me to side-along you?”

“What? Oh, er… No I’m-I’m fine, I can go.” He stood up like a newborn giraffe and started sifting through the clothes on the floor for his stuff. Teddy often had to chuck out guys who weren’t expecting it, but that time was different somehow. He felt for the kid.

“Look,” Teddy started to explain, moving over to where Scorpius was doing up his trousers. “I don’t usually do repeats.” He took a swig of his drink, aware of Scorpius watching his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.

“Yeah, alright, I get it.” He mumbled somewhat bitterly, snatching his shirt from the floor.

“Scorpius,” he said, catching him easily by the wrist and waiting until he turned to look at him. “I said usually.” Scorpius just stood, contemplating him for a long moment.

“I’ll think about it,” he muttered, turning and heading towards the door.

“I like you, Scorpius.”

He froze, hand on the doorknob. Then he left.

For now.

_Fin_


End file.
